


Space Sucks

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ficlet, Rushbelle, Vampire AU, but like space vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>neverwheredreamer prompted: Rushbelle, vampires on Destiny, dealer's choice on anything else. </p><p>In case it's unclear I chose: Nick was bitten on a planet visit by a sort of space vampire species and passed it on to Belle either when he was especially hungry or when she startled him one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Sucks

“Belle, stop!” The hissed words echoed down the corridor to the only person near enough to hear. Chloe paused on her way to the bridge but when nothing else followed, she continued on her way, happily unaware of how close she was to being torn open and devoured.

“Nick,” Belle whined, struggling against the hold of her sire as he pinned her to the cool metal wall. “She smells so good! I just want a bit. I promise I won’t hurt her, just please let me taste her, Nick, please!”

Her voice was rising in volume and he pressed his hand over her mouth, listening hard for someone to have discovered them. He’d struggled for nearly a week so far to keep anyone. The way this crew operated, he had no doubt that they would be either quarantined or eliminated. He could not have that. It was his fault that she had been… changed in the first place, and he would make sure she stayed out of trouble until he could find a solution.

“Hush, now.” He moved his hand to the back of her neck and gently drew her forward as he tipped his head to the side, presenting his throat to her. Her eyes dilated enormously as she sunk her teeth (he refused to call them fangs) into his neck before they slid shut with a groan. “There, sweetling. Nice and slow. Make it last.”

One of her hands slipped into his hair, gripping him tightly as the other anchored his hips close to hers. She moved gently against him as she drank, making soft sounds of pleasure that he was hard pressed to keep from responding to. He placed his hands flat against the wall at her sides and struggled to focus on their precarious situation. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to feed again, let alone when he would be able to find something for her. But he would, he swore to himself as he petted her hair and she clung to him, because she was his now and he would protect her no matter what it took.

She came back to herself suddenly, carefully removing herself from his skin and stroking her tongue over the wound a few times until the bleeding slowed to a trickle. Then she pressed her hot little face to his shoulder and slipped her arms around his shoulders.

“Nick,” she whispered, the hitch in her voice alerting him to the reason she’d stopped drinking. She was worried about hurting him, of taking too much blood, no matter how very much she may want to continue. He returned the embrace with one hand moving in circles across her back as he shushed her and pressed kisses into her hair.

“I know, Belle. It’ll be alright, don’t you worry. We’re gonna be alright.”

Later, they would curl together to sleep and he would have the chance to plan properly. There had to be at least one crew member that slept heavily enough to not notice the prick of a needle so he could harvest a few quarts of blood. Killing would be the last resort, but as he felt the small woman near sobbing in his arms, he knew he would do it if it ever became a necessity. He’d loved her for far longer than she would ever know, and he would make everything up to her by making sure that she made it off this fucking ship and safely back to Earth. Whether she stayed with him after that was entirely up to her. If he held her a little tighter at the thought of her going, well, she didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
